A New Encounter
by rosylightstars
Summary: New Sophomore student Lucy already has trouble at her new school trying to figure out the campus at Magnolia High. But who knows what'll happen as she stumbles on the weirdest people she's ever going to meet, especially this boy with pink hair? [Nalu]


**New story^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Fairy Tail**

Lucy always sat on the left side of the bus. It felt more comfortable that way because she was always used to sitting more slanted to that side. The bus went at a normal speed as the leafy trees and pastel blue sky were clear enough to make out its distinctive shapes. Lucy hummed to a tune she had stuck in her head, although she was only able to remember one part of the song.

She was going to her Sophomore orientation at her new school, Magnolia High, which was a pretty decent school. She wasn't rich or poor but she was like everyone else, between average, living in a pretty decent house that was pretty close to the school. She'd only take the bus if she got out of her house and coincidentally saw it coming her way.

And who knows, changing up her routine might lead her to experience something she would never forget..

Lucy got off at the bus when she reached Magnolia High. Even though she just moved into the new town, it was pretty obvious where the school was since it's dark blue and palish red buildings were pretty huge. _And not to mention the giant ass board that screamed MAGNOLIA HIGH._

Despite it being really obvious, the entrance to the school wasn't obvious at all. Lucy looked around with a blank face, _where's the entrance...geez I don't think I'll be able to get used to this campus._

After moments and moments of walking around, Lucy was about to give up. She was pretty sure she circled the whole school 15 thousand times.

Her eyes perked up as she saw someone. Looking at his stature, it was noticeable that he was young, probably a student too. He wore a black shirt with red flames on one side of his sleeves which covered up the upper half of his arm, but the muscles he had were prominent enough to see it. He wore regular shorts and a white checkered patterned scarf. She didn't get why someone would wear a scarf in this hot ass weather but hey, she shouldn't be the one judging anyone right now.

 _Wow this guy is really..._ Lucy felt herself blush slightly, but the most shocking thing that she saw was that his hair was a fluffy _pink_ color, yet his hair was pointing sharply in all directions. _Pink?_ Lucy thought. Her eyes were glued on him and she didn't even notice how she was following him.

The pink haired boy stopped in his tracks. And Lucy bumped into him, her mouth opening as she gasped at what she just did. _Oh god Lucy what are you doing! Pay more attention he's gonna think I'm some giant weirdo following him like this!_ she panicked in her head, displaying a frantic face as well.

He turned around with a slanted mouth and sleepy black eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a slightly angry yet drowsy tone.

Lucy's spine shivered at his voice as she looked at him, unable to get a word out.

Waiting too long, the boy turned back around and began walking again.

 _Dammit , that's already one person who thinks I'm probably some weird stalker creep._ Lucy stood still, looking around. There were plenty of other people around her she could ask for help, but she didn't want to put herself out there looking like an idiot who can't find the god damn entrance of a school when it _should_ be obvious. She laid her brown caramel eyes back onto the pink haired boy in front of her. _Well it's better having one person think I'm dumb and weird than a whole lot of other people._ So she quickly walked up behind the boy again and tapped his shoulder.

He turned around but only looking back at her slightly.

She mustered up the courage to not give a damn about what this guy might think. She had confidence in herself and really never cared about what people thought of her, but this was a new school. New people...different and maybe more critical people too...but oh well she thought.

"Um...sorry for bumping into you earlier it was really by accident," she said firmly.

He said nothing.

"BUT...I'm a new student here at Magnolia High and I really need help trying to get my schedule and books...but I have no clue where the entrance to the school even is."

Lucy looked at his face. He had sharp features that went along with his nice square yet round face. His eyes were really slanted and some of his pink hair contoured his face even though his hair was pointing in various directions. _Wow this guy is pretty...good looking,_ she thought to herself observing.

He still said nothing.

Lucy being a bit frustrated, put one hand on her hip and walked away.

 _So much for that._

She continued walking, trying to follow the other students to at least look like she knew where to go. But her ears caught the sound of fast footsteps behind her and someone putting their hand on her small shoulder. She turned around, finding the same frustrating pink boy slightly panting.

He stood up and a fanged smile crept on his face.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" he continued to smile.

 _What's with this guy he turned into kinda rude to kinda nice in just a few moments. I don't get these people from here..._

"The school's entrance is right up there and then you take a right."

She glanced to where he was pointing. And it finally struck her that that's where she passed when coming from the bus stop. She stared blankly feeling completely dumb.

"Okay, thanks!"

"No problem"

Lucy continued to walk, finally having a sense of direction but she still felt the presence of someone behind her. Her eyebrows knit together as she glanced back.

"Why are you still following right behind me?"

"Natsu."

"What?" Lucy asked confused, tilting her head to the left.

"I'm Natsu." His grin grew wide across his face from ear to ear.

She couldn't help but smile back at his toothy grin.

"I'm Lucy!"

 **I hope you guys liked it so far even though it's a pretty basic first chapter _**

 **-xoxo**


End file.
